


please be careful with my batuta

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Smut, ano ba blowjob sa filipino, chupa - Freeform, filipino crack and smut, i did what i could okay don't point and laugh huhu, im so sorry in advance, sekyu!jeonghan, this is written in filipino so pls click off if ur expecting an english fic, yaya!joshua
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: Hindi maintindihan ni Joshua kung bakit lagi na lamang siya inaasar ng gwapong security guard.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	please be careful with my batuta

**Author's Note:**

> TEKA BAGO NIYO BASAHIN:
> 
> 1) humuhingi ho ako ng tawad sa kagaguhang ito  
> 2) sorry na talaga  
> 3) may kamanyakan ... kung ayaw niyo ng ganun wag niyo na basahin hehe  
> 4) written in almost pure filipino because im scared of writing in taglish baka mawalan na ng sense sa sobrang conyo ko  
> 5) pag may typo... kasalanan ng autocorrect yon lahat 
> 
> ayun lang huhu anon who comeeshed me this im so sorry i hope u still like it tho

“Psst! _My labs!_ Sa’min ba ‘yan?”

Hawak-hawak ang dalawang tasa ng mainit kape na tinimpla niya matapos niyang magsuot ng uniporme at mag- _skincare_ pagkagising sa madaling araw, inismiran ni Joshua ang kaisa-isang sekyu ng bahay ng pamilya Choi.

“Naku, Kuya Han,” ani Seungkwan na may dala namang dalawang platito ng pandesal na pinalamanan ng keso, “’Wag ka nga magsimula d’yan! ‘Pag ‘yan si Bhie sumungit nanaman ha. Umagang-umaga ka.”

“Ingay mo naman, Boo.”

“Hindi ikaw kausap ko, Munggo,” umusli ang labi ni Seungkwan sa pang-aasar ng drayber.

Hindi nalang sila pinansin ni Joshua. Masyado pang maaga para uminit ang ulo niya.

“Eto na almusal niyo.” Inilapag nila ang mga pagkain sa isa sa mga lamesa sa malaking hardin ng mga Choi kung saan naman talaga madalas kumain sina Jeonghan at Mingyu.

Malamig pa sa labas dahil mataas ang lugar at hindi pa sumisikat ang araw. Hindi sapat ang uniporme nila Seungkwan at Joshua para protektahan sila sa lamig. Kaya naman, sa pagdaan ng hangin ay sabay tumaas ang kanilang balahibo.

Napansin ni Jeonghan na kinilabutan ang yaya. Agad niyang hinubad ang kayang dyaket na nasalo niya lamang mula sa mga nagpamigay sa parada ng mga pulitiko noong nakaraang eleksyon. Sa likod nito ay nakasulat ang mga salitang _Kay Binay, Gaganda Ang Buhay._

“My labs, eto oh,” sabi niya sabay abot kay Joshua ng kanyang dyaket, “Mukhang nilalamig ka na eh."

“Pa’no ka?” Tanong ni Joshua ngunit kinuha niya naman ito. “Hindi ka ba lalamigin?”

“Ako?” Eto nanaman. Magmamayabang na naman siya. “’Wag ka na mag-alala, my labs. Basta makita kita, _nag-iinit ako.”_

“Iba ka talaga _ssob!”_ Hirit ni Mingyu na puno ng pandesal ang bunganga.

Sinuot man ni Joshua ang dyaket, sinimangutan niya naman ang sekyu. “Tigil-tigilan mo nga ako, Jeonghan Santiago Yoon.”

Tuwing binabanggit na ni Joshua ang kanyang buong pangalan, madalas ay senyales ito na malapit na siyang mairita.

“Paano ako titigil?” Inakbayan ni Jeonghan si Joshua. At kahit na mukha iritang-irita na ang yaya, wala itong ginawa upang tanggalin ang braso na nakadantay sa balikat niya. “Kung nagsisimula palang akong manligaw sa’yo?”

“Nays wan, idol!” Hiyaw ni Mingyu na ang papel sa istorya na ito ay ang makikisali na lamang sa mga usapan.

 _“Ano ba,_ tumigil ka nga,” pabulong na sabi ni Seungkwan sabay siko sa drayber na kanina pa kuda nang kuda. “Sulsol ka rin, eh.”

Pinandilatan naman ng mata ni Joshua ang sekyu na kanina pa landi nang landi sa kanya. Hindi na bago ang eksenang ito sa pagitan ng dalawa. Mula umaga pa lamang ay mang-aasar na si Jeonghan at mapipikon na si Joshua. Kahit na dumating pa ito sa punto na yamot na yamot na ang yaya, hindi lang talaga mapigilan ni Jeonghan na naising makita ang mga kakaibang reaksiyon niya.

Nakakatuwang makita ang pag-usli ng kanyang mga labi bilang tugon sa mga pang-aalaska niya.

Napaka-cute. Napakalambot tingnan.

 _Kainin ko ‘to eh,_ sa isip-isip ni Jeonghan.

“Umiiksi na talaga pasensya ko sa’yo,” pagbabanta Joshua.

Na agad namang sinundan ni Jeonghan ng, “Okay lang ‘yan, my labs. Mahaba naman batuta ko.”

 _“Bastos!”_ Inalis ni Joshua ang braso na kanina pang nakapulupot sa kanya at tumalikod upang itago ang mukha niyang nag-iinit sa hiya. “Halika na, Seungkwan! Iwan na natin ‘tong mga hinayupak na ‘to.”

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Seungkwan dahil agad na siyang hinatak palayo ni Joshua.

Pagdating sa loob ng bahay, dali-daling bumulong si Seungkwan sa kanya.

“Bhie, kalma lang. High blood ka nanaman.”

“Wala na kasing alam gawin ‘yon kung hindi mang-asar,” padabog na sabi ni Joshua.

“Hayaan mo na si Kuya Jeonghan,” pag-amo ni Seungkwan sa kaibigang kung makakunot ng noo ay nakakatakot na. Mahirap ang araw-araw nakasimangot. Baka magka-wrinkles. “Nagpapapansin lang ‘yon sa’yo.” Inangat ni Seungkwan ang kanyang mga maalam na kilay. “Alam mo namang first day mo pa lang dito, ikaw na tinitignan n’on.”

 _Sana naman kasi kausapin niya ‘ko nang maayos, ‘di ba?_ Sa isip-isip ni Joshua pero hindi niya na kailangan sabihin pa iyon kay Seungkwan dahil kilala ang kusinero sa pagiging machismis niya sa mga kapit-bahay. Baka malaman pa ni Jeonghan at madagdagan pa ang pang-aasar niya.

“Bahala siya. Akyat na muna ako, Boo. Gigisingin ko na si Jun-Jun at Haw-Haw.”

“O, siya. Kailangan ko na rin naman mag luto ng baon ng mga bata.”

Sa labas naman ay naiwan ang dalawang punggok na ngayon ay kumakain ng pandesal.

Nagulat si Jeonghan dahil kalalapag pa lamang ng mga platito ngunit ubos na ni Mingyu ang almusal niya. Nakangisi ito at pawang maraming nais itanong.

“Musta panliligaw natin, kuya?”

“Wala pa rin,” ani Jeonghan na pinaglalaruan ang batuta niya. “’Di pa rin ako ina-accept sa Facebook.”

Napasimangot siya nang bahagya dahil napakalungkot naman pakinggan iyon mula sa sarili niya. Mahigit apat na buwan na mula nang magsimulang magtrabaho si Joshua para kay Seungcheol Borromeo Choi bilang yaya ng kanyang dalawang anak at mahigit apat na buwan na rin nakatambak ang friend request niya kay Joshua sa Facebook.

Minsan pa nga ay kina-cancel request niya at nire-request ulit, nagbabakasakaling mapunta sa bandang unahan ng friend requests ni Joshua ang pangalan niya.

Pero kahit gaano katagal niya hintayin...

“Ano bang pangalan mo sa Facebook?” Tanong ni Mingyu. “Baka naman kalokohan kaya di niya alam na ikaw yun.”

“Pangalan ko lang—Jeonghan Santiago Yoon!” Inilabas ni Jeonghan ang kanyang bagong smartphone na regalo ng kanilang amo. Ipapakita niya sana kay Mingyu ang account niya pero medyo mabagal ang internet ng mga Choi kapag ganitong oras kaya hindi rin ito nag-load kaagad. “Ang pogi ko pa nga sa DP ko.”

“Yung hubad?”

“Topless, pre,” ngisi niya na sinalamin ng ngisi ni Mingyu na alam na alam ang mga _galawang Jeonghan._ “Wet look din. ‘Nag-selfie ako nung nagpa-blowout si boss Seungcheol sa Coron last year.”

“Ang dami ko nga ring picture n’on eh!”

“Wala akong pake,” sabi ni Jeonghan nang mag-load na ang kanyang Facebook app. Hindi na niya napansin ang kausap dahil napadpad na naman siya sa account ni Joshua.

 _Joshua Cervantes Hong._ Nakatagilid siya sa display picture niya at tila kinuhanan ng isang dalubhasang mangingiyot and larawan dahil sa ganda ng kalidad. Kitang-kita ang mga magagandang katangian ng kanyang maamong mukha—makukurbang pilik-mata, makikislap na mga mata, matingkad na ngiti ng kanyang mala-rosas at malalambot na mga labi...

Mahirap pa namang tanggalin sa isip ang isang taong mala-anghel ang itsura.

Wala siyang masyadong pinopost—puro shared posts lamang ng mga positive quotes sa isang buwan. Baka ayaw niya lang talaga ng maiingay sa social media. Medyo may pagkaluma rin pala si Joshua.

O baka naman isang malaking turn-off para sa kanya ito?

 _Naku po._ Ang ingay pa naman ni Jeonghan sa news feed kapag nakakakita siya ng kabobohan ng mga DDS.

“Nga pala,” biglang naalala ni Jeonghan, “’Wag kayo uuwi sa birthday ko sa sabado ha? Day-off daw natin sabi ni sir kasi magbabakasyon sila ng mga bata sa katapusan ng linggo. Pinayagan akong magpapa-inom dito sa harap.”

“Bait talaga ni boss. Nandito ako nun,” ani Mingyu na bisi na sa paglalaro ng Adorable Home sa kanyang iPhone—regalo rin ng kanilang amo noong pasko. “Lutuan kita ng ispageti—”

“Basta ba hindi mo babahingan.” Kumamot si Mingyu sa ulo nang marinig iyon ngunit hindi na siya kumontra dahil totoo ngang katihin ang ilong niya. “Parinig mo kay Seungkwan na may pa-handa ako ha? Para ‘pag inimbita ko si Joshua, hindi na siya makaka-hindi kasi pupunta si Seungkwan.”

“Oo na, oo na.” Akala pa naman niya ay bumait na si Jeonghan sa kanya kaya siya inimbita. May balak pa rin pala talaga. “Pa’no ‘pag ayaw sumama?”

Paano nga naman?

Hindi rin alam ni Jeonghan.

* * *

“Bhie, ang bagal mo naman mag-ayos!” Sigaw ni Seungkwan mula sa labas ng pinto ng kwarto niya. Malaki ang bahay ng mga Choi kaya naman kani-kanyang kwarto lahat ng mga tauhan nila. Kung makasigaw naman ‘tong Seungkwan na ‘to. Wala kasi ang mag-aamang Seungcheol, Jun-Jun, at Haw-Haw. Magbabakasyon raw sila.

“Eto na, eto na,” bulong ni Joshua sa sariling habang masusing sinusuri ang sariling balakang sa harap ng salamin.

_Masyado bang masikip? Masyado bang bakat pwet ko? Baka isipin ni Jeonghan masyadong malaswa—_

Ano naman pakialam niya sa iisipin ni Jeonghan? Bakit ba siya nag-aabala masyado sa suot niya?

Kung ayaw ni Jeonghan ‘yong suot niyang sweater at skinny jeans, edi ‘wag.

“O, Bhie?” Nakapamewang na Seungkwan ang sumalubong sa kanya pagkalabas niya ng kwarto. “Ba’t ka balot na balot? Konting balat naman d’yan!”

“Tara na nga,” iritang sabi ni Joshua, sadyang iniiwasan ang anumang paksa tungkol sa kanyang pananamit.

“May regalo ka ba?”

“W-Wala,” ani niya. _Sabi na nga ba may nakalimutan ako!_ “Kailangan ba?”

Nadama siguro ni Seungkwan ang kanyang pagka-abala dahil magiliw na tinapik na lamang nito ang kanyang balikat. “Wala rin akong regalo. Si Kuya Jeonghan ‘yon! Mas malaki pa sahod n’on sa’tin.”

“Oo nga naman,” bulong niya sa sarili.

Maiintindihan naman siguro ito ni Jeonghan. At saka hindi rin naman alam ni Joshua na kaarawan niya ngayon. Nalaman niya lang noong isang araw pero akala niya ay niloloko lang siya. Nakumpirma niya lamang kagabi noong dinadaldal siya ni Seungkwan na sabik na sabik nang mag videoke kasama ang ibang mga yaya at security guard ng mga kapit-bahay.

Pababa nila sa may garden, nakita ni Joshua maliit lamang ang salu-salo. Ang bilin lang naman ng kanilang amo ay maglinis pagkatapos. Tiwala ito na hindi makikipagbasag-ulo sina Mingyu at Jeonghan malasing man ang mga ito.

Feeling niya tuloy ay masyado siyang bihis. Tiningnan niya ang suot ni Seungkwan. Naka-pink ito na t-shirt at rmaong na shorts. Mukhang casual lang rin naman siya.

Hindi na namamalayan ni Joshua na hinahatak niya ang dulo ng manggas ng kanyang suot na sweater. Isa ito sa mga kinagawian niya tuwing siya ay nai-insecure mula noong bata pa siya.

“Kuya Shua!”

Dinig na dinig ang boses ni Mingyu, nangingibabaw kahit na malakas ang pagkanta ni Chan, isa sa mga sekyu sa katabing bahay, sa videoke.

Nagpapaypay si Mingyu ng iniihaw na liempo. Ayaw sana siyang lapitan ni Joshua dahil baka mangamoy usok siya pero hatak na siya ni Seungkwan at wala na siyang magagawa.

“Akala ko di ka na pupunta eh,” sabi ni Mingyu pagkalapit nilang dalawa, “Baka umiyak si Kuya Jeonghan pag nagkataon.”

“Dito din ako nakatira,” sagot ni Joshua na nahihiyang sabihin ang totoong rason kung bakit nais niyang dumalo. “Sayang naman kung di ako makikisama.”

“Hay nako,” biglang bulalas ni Seungkwan. Dumederetso na kasi ang usok sa mukha niya. Baka mag-clog ang pores niya dahil dito. “Halika na dun sa may tent, Bhie. Mausok dito!”

Sa may tent makikita ang mangiyak-ngiyak na Chan na kumakanta ng Ang Pag-ibig Kong Ito by Moonstar88. Kaka-break lang kasi nila ng yaya na si Soonyoung. Hindi pa ito nakaka-move on kahit mahigit isang buwan na.

Si Soonyoung naman ay narito rin, nakikipaglaro ng tongits kalaban sina Jihoon at Wonwoo, mga drayber rin ng kanilang mga kapit-bahay.

Hindi niya pa makita si Jeonghan kaya umupo muna sila ni Seungkwan sa mga monoblock malapit sa videoke machine na nirentahan para sa gabing iyon. Tila nais yata ng kusinero na makipag-agawan ng mikropono kay Chan. Nag-re-reserve na agad si Seungkwan ng sampung kanta.

“Kuya Shua, beer o?”

Inabutan siya ni Vernon ng pilsen ngunit umiling lang si Joshua. “Ayaw ko yan, di masarap. Yung apple flavor, please?”

“Parang baby naman to,” tawa-tawang sabi ni Vernon pero inabot pa rin naman niya ang inumin pagkatapos niyang tanggalin ang tansan. “Paano ka malalasing niyan?”

“Wala akong balak maglasing sa birthday ng iba, no. Bakit ka pala nandito?” tanong ni Joshua.

Gusto niya rin naman ng kausap ngunit parang may kani-kanilang mundo ang mga tao sa paligid niya dahil magkakakilala sila nang lubos. Minsan lang kasi siya makihalu-bilo sa kanila dala ng maliliit pa ang mga alaga niya at hindi niya maiwan ang mga ito. Isa pa, hindi rin naman kasi niya ugali ang makipagchismisan.

“Bakit naman hindi? Masaya kaya kayo kasama.” Kumibit balikat si Vernon. “Minsan lang may magpa-inom sa village na to. Sulitin mo na.”

Ngumiti nalang si Joshua at tinandaan ang payo ng kaibigan. Kakaiba rin si Vernon dahil hindi niya kapantay sa estado ng pamumuhay ang mga katulad ni Joshua na nagtatrabaho lamang para sa mga bahay sa village na ito. Si Vernon ay mag-isang nakatira sa isa sa mga bahay dito, mayaman at marami pang mararating sa buhay dahil may pribilehiyo siyang sundan ang kanyang mga pangarap. Gayunpaman, nakikihalubilo siya sa kanila. Lagi niyang sinasabi na wala na raw ibang mas tunay pa na kaibigan.

Bukod kay Vernon na mukhang hindi naman nayayamot na kausapin siya, wala namang pumapansin sa kanya. Ngunit masaya naman kausap ang binata. Marami itong kakaibang kwento tungkol sa mga pinupuntahan nitong mga lugar.

“Nakapag-ice skate ka na ba sa MOA?”

Umiling si Joshua sabay inom. “Hindi pa, eh. Pumupunta lang ako dun kapag ipapasyal ni sir Seungcheol yung mga bata. Nagbabantay lang ako madalas.”

“Punta tayo sa next day-off mo,” sambit ni Vernon, “Libre ko!”

Binalot ng hiya ang buong katawan ni Joshua. Hindi siya sanay na niyayaya at nililibre dahil hindi naman siya pala-labas na tao. “Naku, wag na. Hindi naman ako marunong—”

“I’ll teach you. Madali lang yun sayo, sus, ikaw pa ba?”

Nakadadala ang ngiti ni Vernon. Maliwanag sa labas kahit gabi na dahil bukas lahat ng mga ilaw at kitang-kita niya ang maluwag na ngiti ng kausap.

Nakakahawa.

Masyado yata siyang natutuwa sa usapan nila dahil laking gulat niya nang hilahin ni Jeonghan ang upuan sa tabi niya at pumwesto rito.

“Anong meron? Sali naman ako sa usapan niyo,” nakangiting sabi ni Jeonghan. Ipinatong niya ang kanyang baba sa balikat ni Joshua. Hindi na mapigilan ng yaya na mamula sa biglaang pagdikit nito.

“Hey, king of the night,” itinaas ni Vernon ang inumin at tumango nang makita si Jeonghan. “Happy birthday, brad!”

“Salamat pre. Ikaw, Shua?” Nakausli ang labi ni Jeonghan na para bang nagpapa-cute sa kanya. Nakikita lamang siya ni Joshua sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata, desidido na hindi siya tingnan dahil malakas ang kabog ng puso niya sa loob ng kanyang dibdib. “Di mo ba ko babatiin?”

“Ah,” bigla niyang sabi nang maalala, “Ha-Happy birthday nga pala. Pasensya ka na kung wala ang regalo, ha? Akala ko kasi joke lang nung sabi mong may handa ka—”

“Nandito ka naman eh. Okay na yun.”

“Sure ka? Wala kang gusto?”

“’Pag sinabi ko bang gusto kita, ibibigay mo sarili mo sa’kin?”

Natameme nalang ang yaya. Ano namang maisasagot niya do’n? Nang-aasar nanaman ‘tong si Jeonghan, pero wala rin naman siyang pwedeng ipambara dahil kaarawan nito.

“Sige na, love birds,” ani Vernon na nakakaramdam na sa mga pasimpleng tingin ni Jeonghan sa direksyon niya, “Makikinood lang ako sa mga sugarol natin _—Oh.”_ Biglang nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makita ang mga bagong dating. “In-invite mo pala ang Squammy Squad? Akala ko tayo-tayo lang?”

Takang-taka naman si Jeonghan sa sinasabi ng binata. “Huh? Di ako nag imbita ng mga babae—”

_“Hani!”_

Isang matinis na boses ang sumugat sa tainga ni Joshua (sa tainga ng lahat, sa totoo lang, dahil mas malakas pa sa birit ng Don’t Say Goodbye by Juris ni Seungkwan ang boses niya) at ang lahat ay napalingon sa mga babaeng nasa gate.

Sina Belinda, Majoy, Floribeth at Perlah—kilala sila sa village bilang Squammy Squad dahil ito ang pangalan ng grupo nila sa Facebook at Tiktok kung saan nagpopost sila ng mga Budotz Remix na sayaw. Tuwing may liga rin sa basketball court ng village, naroon sila upang mang-cheer sa mga manlalaro. Kilalang-kilala ang mga ito dahil sa umaga ay magtitipon-tipon sila sa labas hawak ang kanilang mga walis ting-ting, nag-uusap tungkol sa kung sino ang nagmumukhang buntis sa mga kapit-bahay.

Samakatuwid, mga chismosa silang nakabuo ng pangalan sa pagiging... _chismosa,_ ano pa nga ba?

Lumapit agad ang apat sa direksyon nila. Pumapait ang panlasa ni Joshua dahil sa tapang ng _Avon Far Away_ na pabangong suot nilang apat. Kaamoy nila ang relihiyosang lola ni Joshua na tuwing paggising sa umaga at bago matulog sa gabi ay nagrorosaryo ngunit hindi niya na ito sinabi dahil ayaw niya naman maka-offend. Hindi rin naman sila close.

“Hani naman eh,” reklamo ni Perlah, lider ng Squammy Squad, “Di mo man lang sinabi sa amin na birthday mo pala ngayon.”

“Ah, all boys lang dapat eh,” alanganing ngisi ni Jeonghan. “Pa’no niyo nalaman na may handa ako?”

“Pinost mo kasi sa FB,” hagikgik ni Belinda na siniko ni Perlah dahil siya dapat ang magsasabi nito. Siya dapat ang bida.

Kilala si Jeonghan bilang heartthrob dahil tuwing may liga ng basketbol, siya ang MVP. Siya rin ang dahilan kung bakit laging napaparoon si Perlah.

Paano nalaman ni Joshua? Dahil bukod sa malakas ang sigaw nito ng _GO JEONGHAN!_ Nagpapagawa rin ito ng Yalex t-shirt na may mukha ni Jeonghan sa dibdib niyang malaki. Itinatali niya rin ito na para bang crop top kaya hindi malilimutan ni Joshua ang maduming pusod nito.

“Ah, ganun ba?” Dapat talaga ay magtigil na si Jeonghan sa kaka-post. Simula bukas ay magde-deactivate na siya. “Nandito naman na kayo, kain lang kayo d’yan.”

Dali-daling pumunta sina Belinda at Majoy sa kung saan may nagto-tongits. Kilala rin ang mga ito sa pagiging matakaw sa sugal.

At si Floribeth naman ay kumendeng sa direksyon ni Mingyu na ngayon ay nag-iihaw na ng bangus. Dinig na dinig ang matinis niyang boses at halatang-halata ang pasimple niyang paghawak sa mga braso ni Mingyu—

Teka, wala namang _“putangina”_ na lyrics sa Don’t Say Goodbye, ah?

Napalingon si Joshua kay Seungkwan na _nanggagalaiti_ habang nakatingin sa direksyon ng ihawan. Pinanood ng lahat ang pagbitaw nito sa mikropono at pagpadyak niya nang padabog papunta sa drayber na walang kaalam-alam. Ikinatuwa naman ito ni Chan dahil gusto niya na talagang kantahin ang Akin Ka Na Lang ni Morissette. Mas maganda kasi ang lyrics nito kung nais niyang magparinig kay Soonyoung.

Hindi lang halata ngunit may feelings ang kusinero kay Mingyu. Alam ito ng lahat sa buong village nila. Parang si Mingyu na lang ata ang hindi nakakaalam kahit na halatang may gusto rin siya kay Seungkwan. Pero mukhang hindi ito sapat para lubayan ni Floribeth ang drayber ng mga Choi.

Natanggal ang atensyon ni Joshua sa bangayan ng magjowa dahil sa tabi niya ay mayroon ring haliparot na...

Na nakakandong kay Jeonghan.

Hindi alam ni Joshua kung bakit pa siya nandirito.

“Eto oh, may regalo ako sayo,” sabi ni Perlah. Inilapag nito sa lamesa ang isang paper bag na malangis na sa may bandang ilalim. “Ako nagluto niyan.”

Alanganin ang mukha ni Jeonghan. Matulis kasi ang pwet ni Perlah kaya tumutusok ang buto nito sa hita niya. Nakakasuka rin ang kanyang pabango na may halong amoy sibuyas na langhap na langhap niya sa sobrang lapit nito.

Gentleman pa naman si Jeonghan. Hindi niya kayang manakit ng babae kahit nakakasuka na.

Amoy putok.

“Salamat. Upo ka sa monoblock, please—”

“Buksan mo dali!”

Para matapos na ay binuksan niya na ang paper bag.

Sa loob nito ay...

“ _Wow._ _Turon_ ,” tuyot na sabi niya nang makita ang pagkain sa loob. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya ng turon. Talagang alam niya lang na hindi ito masarap dahil sobrang liit lamang ng saging na inilalagay ni Perlah sa loob. Para tuloy siyang kumain ng matamis na balot ng lumpia. “Maraming salamat.”

“You’re welcome. Tikman mo.” Sinuklay ni Perlah ang kanyang kamay sa buhok ni Jeonghan.

Biglang nanlumo si Joshua. Bakit kaya niyang gawin ‘yon nang ganun-ganun lang?

At tinikman nga ni Jeonghan ang isa sa mga turon. Ngunit hindi niya mapigilang magtanong.

“Bakit ang liit ng saging?”

Humgikgik si Perlah, inilapit ang mukha sa mukha ni Jeonghan at bumulong. Gayunpaman, dinig ni Joshua lahat.

“’Wag ka na magreklamo,” ani niya. Amoy patay na daga ang hininga nito ngunit hindi masabi ni Jeonghan. Kung masusuka siya, bahala na lang. “Malaki naman yung sa’yo.”

Pagkarinig no’n ay agad inilapag ni Joshua ang apple flavor niyang beer. Kulang ang alak na ito kung gusto niyang malagpasan ang mga pagsubok sa buhay.

Laking gulat na lamang ni Vernon nang hablutin niya ang pinakamalaking bote sa lamesa.

“Kuya, that’s brandy. Kaya mo ba yan?” Alalang tanong nito ngunit hindi siya pinansin ni Joshua. _“Teka, hindi yan ganyan inumin—!”_

Hindi na napigilan ni Vernon ang yaya dahil pagkabukas niya sa takip ng bote ay agad nitong _nilaklak_ ang alak.

Para siyang umiinom ng apoy sa sobrang sakit. Nangingilid na ang luha sa mga mata ni Joshua ngunit isang tingin lamang sa walang hiyang Perlah na nakaupo sa kanlungan ni Jeonghan ay kinakaya niya na ang sakit sa lalamunan.

Si Vernon naman ay tuluyan nang nag-aalala sa kanya. Lumingon ito para hanapin si Seungkwan at mapigilan man lamang ang yaya ngunit hindi niya ito makita kahit saan. Nawawala na rin si Mingyu.

Samantalang si Floribeth naman ay bruha na ang buhok at may tisyu na sa ilong habang kumakain ng pansit na kanina pa walang gumagalaw dahil medyo nangangamoy panis na ito. Dala ni Jihoon ang pansit kaya mas mabuti nang huwag galawin kaysa malason pa.

Medyo natataranta na rin si Vernon dahil kahit na biniro niya sa beer kanina si Joshua, hindi niya naman intensyon na lasingin talaga ito. Mukha pa naman siyang hindi magaling uminom.

Pero para kay Joshua, ang alak ay mistulang asido na nagpapamanhid sa kanyang _dinudurog_ na puso.

Nakalahati na niya ang bote nang lumakas ang kanyang loob. Ang kaninang pagtatampo at tahimik na pagdurusa ay biglang naglaho nang parang bula.

Kalahating bote ng Emperador lang pala ang magkakapagpa-tapang sa kanya.

 _“Jeonghannn...”_ Hinila ng lasing na Joshua ang laylayan ng _Superme_ T-shirt nito na binili sa Divisoria sa halagang kwarentay singko.

Agad namang napalingon si Jeonghan pagkarinig sa boses niya. Hulog talaga ng langit si Joshua dahil kanina pa kwento nang kwento si Perlah na nakakandong pa rin sa namamanhid niyang hita—ibig sabihin ay kanina pa naaamoy ni Jeonghan ang hininga niya. Napakalaking pasasalamat niya nang bigyan siya ni Joshua ng dahilan upang lumingon sa kabilang direksyon.

Ngunit pag lingon niya ay sinalubong siya ng imahe ni Joshua na lubos na kakaiba...

Bakit ang _pula_ ng mukha nito?

“Jeonghan!” Bulalas nito na para bang kinukuha ang atensyon niya kahit na sa kanya naman nakatingin si Jeonghan. “Pansinin mo ko.”

“Bakit ang pula mo? May sakit ka ba?” Alalang sabi ni Jeonghan, “Vernon, anong nangyari?”

Si Vernon ay tahimik lamang. Hindi niya alam kung paano ipapaliwanag ang mga kaganapan dahil hindi niya rin maintindihan kung bakit biglang nilaklak ni Joshua ang alak.

“Halos inubos yung empi, kuya.” Nang tignan siya ni Jeonghan na para bang nagtatanong kung bakit, kumibit-balikat lang si Vernon. “Hindi ko rin alam.”

 _“Jeonghaaan—”_ ikinulong ni Joshua sa kanyang mga kamay ang mukha ni Jeonghan at pinisil ang mga pisngi niya “—hatid mo ko sa kwarto, please? May gift ako sayo.”

Napakacute sana ni Joshua sa kanyang walang anu-anong paghawak kay Jeonghan. Madalas kasi ay mistulang naiirita ito tuwing ididikit ni Jeonghan ang mga balat nila.

Ngayon ay siya pa mismo ang nagsisimula.

_May pag-asa na ba?_

Pero di man lang niya na ikinalugod nang maayos ang pagkakataon dahil ang _puki-ng-inang_ Perlah ay _kinurot_ si Joshua.

“Maka-hawak ka, ah? Sino ka ba!?”

Kahit lasing, malakas ang pag-aray ni Joshua, hawak-hawak nito ang kamay na nakurot. Nangingilid na ang luha nito at malapit nang umiyak kaya naman...

 _Kaya naman_ nagdilim ang paningin ni Jeonghan.

Tumayo ito at ang resulta ay ang pagkabagsak ni Perlah sa lapag. Natigil ang lahat sa kanilang ginagawa upang tumingin sa mga nagaganap. Biglang namula si Perlah sa kahihiyan—pero hindi kaagad mahahalata dahil sa cheek tint nito na nakasalpak sa mukha niya na pinagmukha siyang sinaing na pinatungan ng hotdog sa sobrang pula. Dagdag pa rito ay ang sakit ng buto niya sa pwet nang dahil sa pagkalaglag.

Hindi siya sanay na ipinapahiya. Alam na ni Jeonghan kung ano ang style niya kaya agad na niyang inakay ang humihikbi na si Joshua pabalik sa kwarto niya.

Nagsisisigaw si Perlah. Hindi niya ito matanggap.

“Jeonghan!” Sigaw nito na parang aswang na nalangisan sa kabilugan ng buwan. “Jeonghan! Bumalik ka dito, babe!”

Hindi na siya nilingon pa ni Jeonghan. Ayaw niya talagang manakit ng babae...

Pero kung isisipin ay kanina pa siya _sinusuntok_ ng amoy ni Perlah. Tama lamang na hinulog niya ito.

* * *

Namalayan nalang niya na nakaupo na sila sa kama ni Joshua. Napakalinis ng kwarto nito, pansin ni Jeonghan. Parang hotel.

First time niyang makapasok dito kaya hindi niya mapigilan ang mabilis na pag tibok ng kanyang puso.

“May gift ako sa’yo,” ani Joshua na sumusuray na sa sobrang kalasingan. Nakalimutan na nito na kinurot siya at para bang hindi na niya nararamdaman ang sakit kahit na kitang-kita ni Jeonghan ang pasa na namumuo sa likod ng kamay nito.

“Mamaya na yan.” Kinuha ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya at pinahiran ng Vicks Vaporub na nasa tabi lang ng kama ni Joshua. Mahilig kasi ang yaya sa mga ganitong ointment na menthol. Sa katunayan ay mayroon siyang maliit na koleksyon ng Katinko, Tiger Balm, Vicks VapoRub, Alcamforado at Efficascent Oil. Paborito niya kasi ang mga ito.

Amoy matanda man, tanggal naman agad ang sakit ng ulo ni Jeonghan tuwing malapit si Joshua sa kanya.

“Eh, dali na,” reklamo ni Joshua dahil napatagal ang paghagod ni Jeonghan sa kamay niya. Masisisi mo ba si Jeonghan kung hindi niya mapigilang samantalahin ang pagkakataong mahawakan ang kamay ng taong pinakagusto niya? “May regalo din ako.”

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo, ‘di ba? Hindi mo na ko kailangan bilhan ng regalo.” Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Joshua na tumatakip sa mga mata nito. Nakuha naman agad ng yaya ang puso niya nang tignan siya nito habang pumupungay ang mga mata niya.

“Hindi ko binili,” hagikgik ni Joshua, na para bang tumatawa siya sa isang biro na siya lang ang nakakaalam, habang dahan-dahan na gumagalaw pababa sa kama. “Ibibigay ko na sayo.”

Inaalalayan siya ni Jeonghan na tumaas ng kaunti dahil, sa unang tingin, dumudulas siya pababa dala na rin siguro ng kalasingan.

Pero kalaunan ay napagtanto rin ni Jeonghan ang _tunay_ balak ni Joshua.

Walang anu-ano ay ibinaba ng yaya ang zipper ng pantalon niya _at—_

_Diyos ko po mahabagin._

Napatalon na lamang si Jeonghan sa kinauupuan nang ilabas nito ang _alaga_ niya.

“Joshua!”

Nakainom na ng marami si Joshua. Oo, may nainom rin si Jeonghan ngunit kahit na ganoon ay buo pa rin ang diwa niya at ayaw niyang pagsamantalahan ang iniirog sa pinakamarupok na kalagayan nito.

Pero nawala siya sa kanyang huwisyo dahil bigla nalang siya isinubo ni Joshua... at _putangina naman,_ bakit ang init ng dila niya?

Maniwala man kayo o hindi, itinutulak niya palayo si Joshua sa abot ng kanyang makakaya pero...

Hindi magaling si Joshua sumubo dahil halata naman sa yaya na ito ang unang beses na gagawin niya ito ngunit ang simpleng ideya lamang na _si Joshua—_ si Joshua na mahal na niya, ay sabik na pasayahin siya...

Mahirap humindi nang buong puso.

Gayunpaman ay paulit-ulit niya itong sinabihan. Pero hindi magpapatalo si Joshua.

Mas masarap ang regalo niya kaysa sa regalo ni Perlah.

At kung tutuusin, mas nakakalamang siya dahil maliliit lang ang saging sa turon ni Perlah.

Pero ang malaking saging ni Jeonghan ay kayang-kaya pasayahin ng bunganga ni Joshua.

Mainit at malaway ang kuweba ng bibig ni Joshua at tila ba nauulol si Jeonghan sa kanyang pagtanggap. Pati ang mga tunog na nagmumula sa lalamunan ng yaya ay nakadaragdag sa bigat na nararamdaman niya sa kanyang puson.

Maya’t maya ay parating na ang inaasahan...

“T-Teka,” babala niya habang sinusubukan na tanggalin ang ulo ni Joshua mula sa kanyang barageta dahil malapit na siyang labasan.

Pero buo na ang loob ni Joshua, desidido na ito na patapusin ang sekyu sa loob ng kanyang bibig upang matikman niya ang katas nito. Sa ganoong paraan, mananalo siya. “Joshua— _Shua, sandali lang—!”_

Kasabay ng pagputok ng bulkan ay ang ang pag-ungol ni Joenghan ng pangalan ni Joshua at ang maligayang paglunok ng yaya.

Hindi masarap ang pinakawalang likido ni Jeonghan—mayroon ito pagka-alat, pakla at pait. Ngunit wala nang mas magbibigay-kasiyahan sa kanya bukod rito.

Si Jeonghan naman ay naghahabol ng hininga, hirap na hirap intindihin ang mga nakalipas lamang na mga pagyayari.

“Joshua,” tapik niya rito. Hindi pa rin nito tinatanggal ang ari ni Jeonghan sa kanyang pagitan ng kanyang mga bibig kahit na malambot na ang sekyu. “Shua.”

Sinamahan niya ang pag-tawag ng pagtapik rito. Sa pangatlong tapik ay hindi pa rin ito gumagalaw kaya labis na pag-aalala na lamang ni Jeonghan na baka sa sobrang saya niya sa pag-abot rurok ng langit ay nasaktan niya ito.

Pero nang tingnan niya ng mabuti...

Nakumpirma niya na bukod sa walang galos ang yaya...

Nakatulog ito.

Nakatulog ito habang subo ang titi niya.

* * *

Mula noong gabi iyon, hindi na nakita pa ni Jeonghan si Joshua.

Hindi naman ito naglaho nang parang bula—madrama lang si Jeonghan. Bumalik lang talaga ang lahat sa dati. Si Jeonghan ay nagtatrabaho bilang sekyu sa may gate at si Joshua ay balik sa pagiging yaya na nagbabantay sa mga bata sa loob ng bahay.

Nakalulungkot isipin na ganito nalang sila matapos ang gabing iyon. Pero kung mayroon mang sisisihin...

Si Joshua lamang. Todo ang iwas nito kay Jeonghan. Naaalala niya pa noong kinaumagahan at nang magising nila ay pinalayas siya ni Joshua sa kwarto niya. Sumigaw pa ito na manyak si Joenghan kahit siya naman ang unang sumubo diyan. Minsan ay nakakalito rin talaga ang yaya.

Datapuwa’t gayon ang reaksyon nito, hindi mapigilan ni Jeonghan na kiligin hanggang sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso.

Hindi naman isusubo ni Joshua kung hindi niya gusto si Jeonghan, ‘di ba?

At dahil dito ay buo na ang pasiya ni Jeonghan na mapansin ulit ni Joshua para man lamang makapag-usap na sila. Mamaya ay maunahan pa siya ng iba kay Joshua. Marapat lamang na gawin na nilang klaro ang mga malabong bagay sa pagitan nila.

Kaya naman ay habang naglilinis ang hardinero na si Seokmin ng swimming pool sa bahay ng mga Choi ay naroon si Jeonghan, naka-abang sa pag labas ng yaya.

Hinubad muna niya ang polong uniporme kaya naka pantalon at sando nalang muna siya sa ilalim ng initan.

“Ayun o!” Turo ni Jeonghan sa kabilang dako ng pool. “May di ka nalinisan.”

Pawis na pawis na si Seokmin ngunit wala siyang magawa kung hindi sumunod dahil totoo nga naman na may hindi siya nalinisan. Ngunit nakakainis pa rin na habang siya’y hubad na ang pantaas dahil sa basang-basa na siya sa pawis, si Jeonghan ay nakaupo ay nanonood lamang sa paghihirap niya.

“Puro ka utos! Tumulong ka kaya dito!”

“Mamaya na,” humikab si Jeonghan na para bang nayayamot na, “Asan na ba si—?”

Natigilan ito nang bumukas ang sliding doors na kumokonekta sa bahay at sa pool area. Agad din namang rumesponde si Jeonghan, tumayo at inagaw kay Seokmin ang panlinis na hawak niya.

At ang pinaka-nakakatawa ay ang ang paghubad ng sekyu ng sando sabay wisik ng kaunting tubig sa pool sa kanyang katawan at buhok para magmukha sanang _sexy_ sa paningin ng paparating na yaya.

Bukod sa pagmumukhang sexy, magmumukha rin itong masipag.

Gusto na siya lunurin ni Seokmin sa pool. Siya kaya nagpakahirap dito!

Hindi naman sa nagtatago si Joshua kay Jeonghan.

Pero ang pinakapamalaking pagkakamali niya sa buhay niya ay ang pagkakataong hindi niya agad nakilala ang likod ng taong naglilinis sa pool. Kung alam niya lang na narito ang sekyu ay hindi na sana siya nagpa-utos kay Seungkwan na dalhan ng merienda si Seokmin.

Nagpadala kasi siya sa matatamis na salita nito kahit alam ni Joshua na pupunta lang naman ang kusinero sa garahe upang makipaglandian o bugbugan kay Mingyu.

“Shua! Nandyan ka pala,” bulalas ni Jeonghan na mukhang hirap na hirap na sa paglilinis ng pool. Sinasadya naman ni Joshua na huwag itong pansinin, nagpapanggap na hindi niya naririnig ang pagtawag nio sa pangalan niya.

Inilapag ni Joshua ang tray ng pagkain ni Seokmin sa isa sa mga lamesa at agad nang tumalikod para umalis, ngunit hindi pa siya nakakalagpas sa pintuan nang hablutin ni Jeonghan ang kamay niya.

Basang-basa ito at kung titingnan nang maiigi ay napakaganda at kisig ng hubog ng mga pandesal niya sa tiyan—

 _Teka nga._ Mamaya na landi kapag mag-isa nalang siya sa kwarto niya.

“Usap muna tayo, Shua,” sabi ni Jeonghan gamit ang seryosong boses na nakapagpakabog sa dibdib niya.

Kailangan makaalis ni Joshua sa sitwasyong ito. Hindi pa sya handa—Mali. Hindi siya _kailanman_ magiging handa.

At dahil hindi naman ito aasahan ni Jeonghan, tinanggal ni Joshua ang hawak nito sa kanyang kamay at bigla siyang kumaripas ng takbo. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya papunta kaya naman naisip niya ang pinakaligtas na lugar mula sa paghaharap nilang muli ni Jeonghan.

Dumiretso ang yaya sa kusina. Siguro naman ay narito at nakabalik na si Seungkwan. Laking gulat niya nalang nang makitang wala pa rin ito.

 _Lagot na._ Sino nang magtatago kay Joshua?

Lalabas na sana siya mula sa kusina ngunit sinundan pala siya ni Jeonghan. Nang magkasalubong sila, agad na niyakap siya nito.

 _Ay, Dios mio._ Hindi lang pala matigas _tingnan_ ang katawan ni Jeonghan. Ramdam ni Joshua ang pagkabasa nito na sumusuot na rin sa kanyang uniporme. Pati ang pangangamoy chlorine at araw ni Jeonghan ay napapansin na rin niya.

Ganoon na sila ka lapit sa isa’t isa.

“Bitiwan mo ko,” pagbabanta ni Joshua kahit lumiliit na ang kanyang boses dahil sa init ng yakap ni Jeonghan kasabay ng pag-init ng kanyang mga pisngi. “Jeonghan naman.”

 _“Ayaw.”_ Para bang nagmamaktol na bata ang tono ni Jeonghan. “Marami pa tayong kailangan pag-usapan.”

“Ayokong makipag-usap,” sabi naman ni Joshua na pinapantayan ang pagka-isip-bata nig sekyu.

“Hindi pwedeng hindi tayo mag-usap. Marami kang ginawa....” Naglalakad si Jeonghan nang dahan-dahan kaya naman napapatapak patalikod rin si Joshua hanggang sa dumikit ang likod niya sa malaking marmol na counter sa gitna ng kusina. “...Na kailangan mong ipaliwanag sa’kin.”

Wala na. Nakorner na siya. Anumang pagtangka niyang makatakas ay madali nang sansalain ni Jeonghan.

“Ba-Bakit ko pa kailangan magpaliwanag? Lasing lang ako no’n...”

Sa totoo lamang ay hirap si Joshua na alalahanin ang gabi iyon. Pagkagising niya sa umaga ay nasisisigaw siya na manyak si Jeonghan ngunit agad na bumalik ang kanyan alaala at bigla niya napagtanto na siya pala... Si _Joshua_ pala ang nanamantala kay Jeonghan.

 _Pero lasing ako no’n,_ katwiran niya sa sarili. _Si Jeonghan hindi._

Ngunit naaalala niya rin ang pag-alaga sa kanya ng sekyu, ang mga bilin nito na ‘wag niyang ituloy ang ginagawa niya. Napakadali para kay Jeonghan na kunin ang gusto niya sa mga oras na ‘yon lalo na’t lasing si Joshua at walang kalaban-laban ngunit inuna pa nitong alagaan siya.

Kung susuriin pa nang mabuti, si Jeonghan ang tunay na walang kalaban-laban sa ginawa ni Joshua.

Nakakahiya siya.

“Alam ko,” mahinahon na sabi ni Jeonghan nang mapansin niyang nanginginig na sa takot ang yaya. “Pero gusto ko lang malaman kung...”

_“Kung?”_

“Kung ano na ba tayo.”

_Ano na nga ba sila?_

“Ano bang gusto mo?” Tanong ni Joshua. Hindi nito maintindihan ang pinagsasasabi ni Jeonghan.

“Gusto ko lang ng malinaw na sagot mula sayo.”

Ah. Ayun naman pala.

Napasinghal si Joshua sa narinig. Ilang buwan na ba siyang naghihintay katiting na salita mula kay Jeonghan... kahit maliit lamang na pagtatapat ng damdamin para naman mapatunayang may gusto talaga ito sa kanya?

Ngunit wala ni isa. Puro pang-aasar na hindi niya mawari kung totoo ba o hindi. Hindi rin siya sigurado kung si Joshua lang ang tinatrato niya nang ganoon o lahat ay nililigawan niya na parang isang laro lang ang lahat.

“Kahit wala namang malinaw na tanong mula sayo?”

Natigilan si Jeonghan. Ngayon siguro ay naiintindihan niya na kung bakit mailap ang yaya sa kanya.

“Joshua,” pati ang pagbanggit niya ng pangalan ng yaya ay nakaka-akit, “Ikaw lang. Ikaw lang ang gusto ko. Lagi kong pinaparamdam ‘yun sayo pero parang hindi nakakarating sayo ang feelings ko.”

“Hindi mo naman kasi nilinaw lahat,” bulong ni Joshua. “Akala ko gusto mo lang na iniinis ako.”

“Ang cute cute mo kasi pag napipikon.” Pinisil ni Jeonghan ang baba niya gamit ang dalawang daliri at inangat ito. Kitang-kita ni Joshua ang pagtingin ng sekyu sa kanyang mga labi. “Kahit anong gawin mo, napakaganda pa rin. Wala nang mas hihigit pa sa’yo.”

Umismid naman si Joshua na matapang kung tumingin sa mga mata ni Jeonghan, para bang hinahamon niya ito. Akala niya ba ay kikiligin lang si Joshua at malilimutan niya na ang mga kaganapan noong gabing nalasing siya?

“Pero si Perlah hinahayaan mong lumapit sayo. Dun ka na kay Perlah. Bagay kayo.”

“Wag naman ganyan, Shua! Ikaw lang ang bagay sa’kin.”

“Hindi na,” tinulak niya nang mahina ang dibdib ni Jeonghan, kaunting tsansing man lang sa makisig na katawa nito. “Dun ka na.”

“Sus, selos ka dun?” Nakangisi si Jeonghan sa kanya. Ang cute pa rin talaga kasi ni Joshua kahit nagseselos. At totoo namang walang namamagitan sa kanila ni Perlah. Sa katunayan nga ay medyo nakakadiring isipin na bagay sila ng taong ‘yon. Kaya lang naman hindi naitulak agad ni Jeonghan si Perlah mula sa kanyang kandungan ay dahil wala siyang sapat na rason upang gawin ito.

Pero nang makita niya nasaktan si Joshua...

Hindi naman tama ‘yon.

“Kahit kailan, hindi ko siya inisip o tiningnan katulad ng pag-isip at pagtingin ko sa’yo.” Inilapit niya ang mukha kay Joshua na kumukurap lamang sa bilis ng mga pangyayari at sa bigat ng mga salitang binibitawan ng sekyu. “Ikaw lang ang gusto ko Shua. Wala nang iba.”

Gahibla ng buhok ang nipis ng pagitan nilang dalawa. Hawak ni Jeonghan ng mabuti ang baywang ni Joshua at tamang-tama lamang ang katawan nila para sa isa’t isa.

“Ikaw? Gusto mo ba ko?”

“Gusto—!” Medyo mabilis ang pagsagot niya kaya naman umubo muna si Joshua para mapagtakpan ito. “G-Gusto kita.”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jeonghan sa narinig. Kanina ay parang takot ito sa sasabihin niya ngunit ngayon ay bumalik na ang sigla nito sa mukha.

“Ano ulit ‘yon?”

“Gusto nga kita,” lumalagaslas na sabi ni Joshua na nahihiya na sa lapit ng mukha nila at sa mga sinasabi niya.

“Pakiulit?” Nang-aasar na ngiti ni Jeonghan ang nakikita niya. Heto nanaman ang walang sawang pang-iinis nito.

“Narinig mo naman eh!” Pagmamaktol ni Joshua. “Nako, tigil-tigilan mo ko. Kung hindi, lagot ka sa’kin—”

“Anong gagawin mo?” Nakakaloko ang ngisi ni Jeonghan. Hindi alam ni Joshua kung gusto niya itong sapakin o halikan. Ngunit ang mga susunod na pangyayarin ang biglang nagpabagabag sa kanyang kalooban. _“Isusubo mo ulit ako—?”_

“Seungkwan! Nakita mo ba ‘yung gatas ni Haw-Haw—"

Nanigas silang pareho nang makita si Seungcheol, ang amo nila, sa pintuan ng kusina. Buhat nito ang bunsong anak na si Haw-Haw habang hawak ang kamay ng panganay niya na si Jun-Jun.

Hindi maipapaliwanag ng kahit anumang salita ang kabang naramdaman ni Jeonghan at Joshua nang biglang magsalita ang panganay.

 _“Dad?”_ Takang-taka ang boses ng bata. “Why is Kuya Han _hubad_ in our kitchen?”

Tumingla si Jun-Jun habang nakatingin sa daddy niya na laglag-panga sa mga nasaksihan nila sa kusina.

_“And why would Yaya Shua subo Kuya Han?”_

**Author's Note:**

> kayo na mag imagine kung may nawalan ng trabaho (joke syempre wala malaki ang puso ng ating Boss Choi)
> 
> ayun lang ... if you liked that leave smth in my tip jar medyo taghirap ho [buy me a coffee](https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi) ♡  
> magbubukas din ako ng commissions sa 2021 para sa filipino fics like this ^ hehehehe and yung price gagawin ko namang swak sa badyet ng mga pinoy i understand that my $ pricing can be a bit overwhelming if you earn php (unless mayaman ka be my guest sa $ rate diba HEHE) 
> 
> omg nakaka-shy im being so filo on this platform dsfjshjf jsana na-enjoy niyo! kudos and comment naman dyan pls para love tayo ni papa lord


End file.
